


100 Kinks - Bixanna - Oral sex

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [38]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 38 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: BixannaKink: Oral sex





	100 Kinks - Bixanna - Oral sex

**Author's Note:**

> Bixanna - Oral sex  
> requested by a sweet Bixanna - Mirafreed - Elfever - Laxana shipper <3  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions

She was in _heaven_. It honestly hadn’t been her plan to end up lying on her bed, her legs spread and her boyfriend working her with his tongue like he was right now. Every movement that was placed just right let a spark of utter pleasure run through her body and it became hotter and hotter with every moment that passed. 

Lisanna remembered that the pillow fight they'd had escalated a bit but right now she was unable to recall what exactly had triggered this outcome. However, she had not a single intention to think about it further let alone complain. Good heavens no, this was just too good! 

“Bix…” 

When she dared to open her eyes for a moment she wasn’t sure whether to regret this decision or not. There was the seith mage, popping up from between her legs a bit and shooting her a grin that gave him an expression that looked satisfied and teasing all the same and Lisanna pouted. 

“What is it, Lis?” Bixlow licked his lips, his hands resting on her thighs. He knew exactly what his girl was thinking at this very moment and it didn’t fail to amuse him. No, he hadn’t planned this outcome either but he too had no desire to complain. Lisanna was gorgeous and it had been a while since they had last been able to enjoy some alone time, due to the Raijinshuu being on a long mission until yesterday. 

“I love you but really… don’t just stop like that and continue instead…” 

“What?” 

“I want you to _continue_.” Lisanna flushed at her own statement, briefly biting her lower lip before giving him another pout. She was getting so close so fast because he was doing it just right and then he stopped! 

“Oh right, there was somethin’.” Bixlow grinned though then he gave her left thigh a brief kiss, diving back down afterwards and successfully educing a soft gasp from Lis when he pressed the tip of his tongue into her wet heat.


End file.
